ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
2013 Mega Crossover
Plot (Ben 10.5): Ah...lying in bed. (Carl): That isn't exciting. After your road trip you should be active! (Ben 10.5); Sure...(walks off) (Ben 10.5): Uh...Can someone kick the ball to me? (Cash): No, but we can kick your balls! (Ben 10.5): You're disgusting! (Cash): Hur hur! (kicks Ben) (Ben 10.5): Ah! (Carl): Cash! Stop that! Apologise to Ben now. (Cash): Sorry...that you are gonna be sad! Ha ha! (Ben 10.5): Nngh! (Malware): Hello, Ben 10! (Ultra Ben): Its 10,000, doofus! (transforms) (Rath): Rath! Lemme tell you something, Malware! You got Malware! So get antivirus and remove malware before you see me again, Malware! (punches Malware) (Malware): Harsh. (projects an image of Dr Psychobos) (Ultra Ben): Is that Dr Psychobos? I got to get there! (runs after a portal) (Dr Psychobos): It was just an image, Ben 10,000! (zaps him) (Buzzshock): Haha! (absorbs the blast)(shoots another blast) (Dr Psychobos): Thank you for recharging my teleporter. (activates it) Goodbye! (jumps in) (Ultra Ben): Argh! (jumps in after him) (Ben 10.5): How did I get to this lame football game again? (Carl): You must be more active than lying in bed. (Ben 10.5): We are still sitting, Dad. (Carl): Oh, stand up then. (taps the Omnitrix) (Heatblast): Heh heh. (Carl): What...(faints) (Ultra Ben): Dr Psyshobos! (Heatblast): Can you turn into some telepath and remove his memory? (Telepatho); Sure. (removes Carl's memory) I need info on Dr Psychobos. (Heatblast): All I know is he has some dog and that dog can change into tons of alien forms. (Telepatho): Forget I said that. (removes his memory) So what do you know about Malware? (Heatblast): He tried to bash me up and I turned into Feedback and then he came again and turned into Hackware with that thing Khyber's dog used! (Telepatho): Why didn't the second part happen in my universe? (Heatblast): No idea. And the rest of the stadium can see us, right? (Telepatho): No, not right. I froze them. (Heatblast): Whatever. Now gimme something to do. (Telepatho): How about find out this lil mystery. (Heatblast): Whatever. (Malware): Hello, Bens. (Telepatho): Just in time. (throws him outside the stadium, goes out of the stadium and unfreezes the people) (Heatblast): Oh yes. (surrounds Malware with fire) (Telepatho): Step one, do the questioning. (Heatblast): Can't you just read his mind or something? (Telepatho): He has too much rubbish in his brain, thus making it extremely hard. (Heatblast): You're starting to sound like Grey Matter, for Grey Matter's sake! (Telepatho): Lets get on with it. Mallware! (Malware): Its Malware. Mal-Ware! (Telepatho): Whatever! Now tell me. Who is your employer. (Malware): Not telling you! (Heatblast): Tell us now, beach! (pushes the fire closer) (Malware): Dog! (Telepathoo): Dog? (Crabdozer): Rarr! (smashes Heatblast) Beep beep beep (Ben): Hey dog! (Telepatho): Run! He doesn't know my weakness! Nobody does! (uses telekinetic powers) (Figure): Except me. (Telepatho): Who are you? (Figure): I am your weakness. (Telepatho): What? (Figure): I am.... (Telepatho): You are? (Figure): A distraction! I am Dr Psychobos! Telepatho is hit by Crabdozer (Telepatho): Whoah! (Ultra Ben): Ben 10.5 is gone. (Dr Psychobos): Ergh! No matter. (knocks Ultra Ben out) (Ultra Ben): How long have I been- (Dr Psychobos): Six hours and 40 minutes. (Ultra Ben): What? (Way Big): Surprise. (Dr Psychobos): How did you.... (Way Big): While you tried to remove this Trix, you activated Master Control. (Dr Psychobos): And I removed security! (Max): And you let us know your location. (Alan): Hey Ben. (Way Big): Alan, you- (Alan): Secret task force. (Alan): Burn! (melts the ground below Dr Psychobos) (Dr Psychobos): Nooo! (Malware): We just got started. (absorbs the Plumber tech) (Max): No! (Telepatho): Not yet! (fires a telepathic beam)(runs off) (Malware): Ack! (faints) (Dr Psychobos): You think you can beat me? You cannot! (shocks the ground) (Khyber): I have located the fools. (Dr Psychobos): This time, bring the other dogs, heh heh. (Ultra Ben): (yawn) I'm kinda tired, Gramps. (Max): Its confusing with two of the same people calling me Gramps.... (Ultra Ben): So we go off and blast whoever is stopping us from getting to other Ben? (Pierce): No. We have a strategy. Ben, you distract them with Alan. Magister Max, you and I will sneak in. (Ultra Ben): Cool... (Ultra Ben): Why are we here again? (Pierce): Dr Psychobos said he was here. (Dr Psychobos): Hello! (zaps the ground between him and the others) Goodbye! (Jetray): Now he got on my nerves! (stings Dr Psychbos) (Dr Psychobos): Argh! (shocks Jetray) (Jetray): Missed me! (Pierce): (through Plumber's badge) You're good at distracting. (Khyber): He's not good enough! (Pierce): Who are you?! (Khyber): Khyber, greatest huntsman in the galaxy-(pierce shoots spikes on him) (Pierce): You stink. (Khyber): Dogs! All his dogs turn into Spikoresistants (Pierce): Uh...(runs) (Ben 10.5): Who are you? (Pierce): Plumber. Can you turn into a Conductoid, kid? (Feedback): Sure can! (Pierce): Now keep zapping. Bye! (Feedback): What? (sees the Spikoresistants) Oh I get it. (starts zapping) (Dr Psychobos): I can't believe Ben 10,000 fell for the image trick two times! Now, I can increase the power of my electricity with this machine and destroy Azmuth once and for ALL! (Clockwork): Not so fast! (shoots at Dr Psychobos) (Dr Psychobos): Grr! (fires strong electricity) (Clockwork): Oof! (Feedback): Forgot to see me? (Dr Psychobos): Gaa! (fires even stronger electricity) (Feedback): Thanks for that! (destroys the machine) (Dr Psychobos): No! (Malware): No! (Dr Psychobos): Take us back to the lab, Malware. (Malware): Yes sir. (creates a portal) (Ultra Ben): Cowards! (Ben 10.5): Awesome! I need to get back home. (Ultra Ben): No problemo. Before that, I will let you bash up Khyber. (Four Arms): Hee hee! (punches Khyber) (Clockwork): Bye, Ben. (teleports away) (Carl): Stand up then. (taps the Omnitrix) (Heatblast): Oh no! (Telepatho): Hello again. (removes Carl's memory) THE END POST CREADITS SCENE (Eon): Hello, Psychobos. Where is Ben- (Dr Psychobos): Heh heh. About that... (Eon): Shut up! Because I have this man by my side. (Figure): Hee hee. Aliens used By Ben 10.5 *Heatblast (accidental transformation) *Feedback *Four Arms By Ultra Ben *Rath *Buzzshock *Telepatho (3x) *Waybig *Jetray *Clockwork (2x) Characters *Ben 10.5 *Carl Tennyson *Ultra Ben Villains *Malware *Dr Psychobos *Khyber *Khyber's dog Trivia *This crossover was made for the new year along with The Ultra New Year Special *This happens after the events of all the series. **It happens a year after Ben 10.5 and a year before Ben 10.75, making Ben 12 1/2. *This is the first part of a movie series Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Movies Category:Ultra Ben Category:Maximus Loo2012